The Insanity of Spring
by White Vampire
Summary: Jean goes insane! Forge tries to destroy the X-men! Woot! I am back baby!


A.N. Hello. I'm back once again! Let's get this party started. Woot! I'm sorry if this thing 

is a little off but I'm writing it in Notebook, because I can't get my frigging Microsoft Word to work.

Gah! No here is Pete with the disclaimer.

Pete: White Vampire only owns the plot. Most of the song isn't her's either.

It was a funny day in Bayville. It was March, and very windy. Mary Poppins windy. Now this kind of weather tends

to bring out the strange in regular people, and the even more strange in mutants. Particularly in Jean Grey. Jean had been

in a foul mood lately. The insanity of everyone around her was slowly invading the barrier she put around

her mind to keep all the other thoughts out. That day was particularly bad, because a certain speed demon

had decided it was a fine day to get on an X-geeks nerves. Jean was the closest.

"X-geek where's your boyfriend?" he asked her for the umpteenth time. Jean gritted her teeth. He had been zooming

around her all day like a fly. A fly that was about to be squashed. "I saw Geek-clopse," he said smirking. Jean kept walking

willing herself to ignore him.

"He was with that babe Taryn. Hey are the..." but that was as far as he got as Jean finnaly snapped.

"Go bother someone else!" she snapped, and immediatly zapped his mind. Pietro stopped abruptly, and he did just what she

had told him to do. However Jean had unknowingly told him to go bother a specific person, and had also unknowingly

caused him to fall in love with this specific person...

Forge woke up in a pissy mood. He was so pissy that he decided to take over the world. Of course he realized how

utterly stupid that was because the only thing he had going for him was that he had an arm he could turn into a metal thingy.

So he decided to do the next best thing. Take out the X-men! He set off to work on a new devious machine, humming a tune that soundd

like the theme song to James Bond.

"Yes," he whispered, "this will be my key to DESTROYING THE X-MEN! MWAHAHAHAHA!" He grabbed his machine and went out

in search of the X-men.

Rahne was having a difficult day. So far a boy she had liked had humilated her, she had fought with Amara again, and then finally

Tabby had accidentally broken her locker. She bent down to grab a book when...

"Nice," said an appreciative voice. Rahne turned to find Pietro staring at her. A certain part of her in particular. Several different

emotions flooded Rahne at the same time, but before she could act upon any of them Pietro bent down on one knee, and looked deep into Rahne's

eyes. Rahne didn't dare breathe untill...

"Will you bare my child?" he asked the Scottish werewolf seriously. Rahne screamed, punched Pietro, and began running down the hall. When she reached the girl's

bathroom she locked herself in and leaned against the door, praying that Pietro had not followed her. Unfourntunetly for her Pietro began to

beat on the door.

"Let me in!" he yelled passionetly.

"No, go away you disgusting pervert!" Rahne yelled back. She was really confused. No one had ever acted this way toward her before.

"But I love you!"

"I JUST MET YOU!" Rahne howled in dismay.

"I feel like I've known you my entire life!"

"Who are you anyway?" Rahne asked. She truthfully had never met Pietro before.

"I'm Pietro Maximoff, your one true love!"

"No your not, and anyway, do you even know my name?" Rahne asked. There was silence from the other side of the door. Rahne was pissed.

"You're my one true love and you don't even know my name?" she shreiked.

"Tell me your name then!" Pietro pleaded.

"If I tell you my name will you go away?" Rahne asked.

"Yes!" Pietro cried passionetly.

"Fine. It's Rahne Sinclair. NOW GO AWAY!" Once again there was silence. Rahne peeked outside. He was gone. "What a relief," sh said

to herself, and began the long walk home.

Later that night when everyone in the mansion was asleep, and intruder wizzed past all the alarms, and stopped under Rahne's balcony.

Pietro picked up a few stones, and threw them up at the glass, intending to tap on the glass doors. However, he succeeded in shattering the

glass door. This was followed by a couple of loud yells from both Rahne, and her roomate. This did not deter the lovestruck Pietro. He stood

patiently below the balcony, waiting for Rahne. He was to be dissapointed when Amara stepped out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing peasent!" she seethed. Pietro stared at her nonchalently.

"I must speak to Rahne!" he cried. Amara stared at him.

"Whatever!" she snapped, turning and walking back into the mansion. A few seconds later Rahne appeared out on the balcony.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. He smiled up at her.

"I wanted to tell you goodnight!"

"You came over here, broke my door, and broke our agreement just to tell me goodnight?" she asked, peeved.

"Yes, I love you!" Pietro told her. Rahne stared at him, before turning and running back into her room, slamming the broken door

behind her. She got back into bed, and tried to go to sleep untill she heard an odd noise coming from outside. Amara was bolt upright in

bed.

"Is he...?" she asked Rahne, all memory of the fight earlier vanished. Rahne nodded.

"He's singing," she said in a dead sort of voice. Amara's face whitened.

"Oh my God," she said. Rahne nodded, then turned over and tried to fall asleep. She blocked out the words as best she could, but words

such as love and passion floated through her mental barrier. Finally Amara had had enough. She got up and went to the balcony.

"Shut the hell up you perverted stalker!" she snapped, and threw a fire ball at him. Rahne heard a yelp. Then... silence. With a huff

Amara went back to bed. Rahne made a mental note to let Amara win their next fight. The bitchy princess could be allright. With that last thought

drifting in the fog of Rahne's brain, she fell asleep. She dreamed only one, of masked man.

The next morning Rahne was in a good mood. She hadn't seen the stalker Pietro, Amara was being nice, and Tabby had blown someone else's

locker up for a change. Yep, the day was seriously looking good. That ended right after lunch. Rahne was putting her things away, in her

un-blown up locker when she heard a familar cry of passion. She turned to see Pietro running up to her. Rahne began to run in the opposite

direction. Of course, normally Rahne could never outrun Pietro, but this was lovesick Pietro. His feelings for her made him forget about everything,

includig his mutant power. Thus Rahne was able to hurl herself into the auditorium, before he even reached her. Rahne sighed a deep sigh

of relief untill she heard an evil laugh.

"AT LAST! A MEMBER OF THE X-MEN!" Forge shouted. He pointed his machine at Rahne. Rahne screamed. Super Pietro burst through the door,

and threw himself at Rahne at the exact same moment that Forge fired his weapon. They were both zapped.

Rahne opened her eyes. She was on a stage wearing a sparkly dress. She turned to Forge who was sitting in the audience. Well he was

the only one.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" she snapped. Forge grinned.

"I will now punnish you X-men for..." he paused, "stuff... Anyway! Begin!"

Music began playing. Rahne reconized it from the musical, The Phantom of the Opera.

"What the hell is this?" she yelled over the music.

"Just sing!" commanded Forge. Words began to pop into Rahne's head, and she began the song.

Rahne:

In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find

The Stalker of the institute is there,

Inside my room!

"What the hell is this?" Rahne yelled. Suddenly Pietro leaped upon the stage and begun to sing with gusto.

Pietro:

Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you

Pietro grabbed Rahne's hands

Grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me

to glance behind

"To get away from you!" Rahne snapped. Pietro continued:

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside your mind

Rahne smiled and sung the next line with glee.

Rahne:

Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear!

Pietro:

It's me they hear!

Both:

My/Your spirit and my/your voice

In one combined

The stalker of the institute is there

inside my/your mind

Pietro:

In all your fantasies you always knew

That man and mystery

"I've never had fantasies about you!" Rahne snapped.

"Stick to the script!" Forge yelled.

"Fine!" Rahne yelled back.

Rahne:

Were both in you

Both:

And in this labrinth

Where night is blind

The stalker of the Institute is here

Rahne:

Inside my room

Pietro:

Sing my angel of music!

"Your angel of music?" Rahne asked.

"Sing! Now!" Forge commanded.

Rahne:

Ahhhhhhh!

Pietro:

SING FOR ME!

Rahne:

AHHHHHHHHH

With that there was another poof. Rahne opened her eyes. Pietro was sitting next to her, rubbing his head.

"That was fricken insane," he muttered. Rahne stared. That was the first un-insane thing he'd ever said to

her.

"Yeah," she agreed. He turned to her.

"I think I'm back to normal." Now, Rahne should have felt relieved,but something strange came over her.

"Oh no you don't!" she snapped. He stared at her.

"But.."

"But nothing. I didn't get harassed for one day to get a "I think I'm back to normal" thing! You are going

to drag me off to the nearest supply closet and we are going to make out!" Pietro complied at once. After all, today couldn't get any weirder right?

A.N: Ok, for those of you who review: Cut me some slack. I have one resorce and that's my dictionary. This was typed on friggen notepad for heavens sake, and this is my first fic for several months. TTFN. To be continued.


End file.
